


Trial mark 2

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Reveal, Second baby switch AU, Toffee x Celena AU, post episode coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: After the coronation there's another trial and another reveal about the Butterfly family tree.





	Trial mark 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just another quick ficlet based on this theory.

Moon blinked in confusion when she walked out to see Queen Eclipsa and her husband king? Globgor standing in the outside her door looking awkward, Globgor was holding Meteora tightly and looking very sheepish and awkward especially under the stares and glares of Mewmens all around them.

“Moon” Eclipsa says relived and hugs her tightly, Moon is awkward for a moment but hugs back.

  
“Eclipsa, I mean your highness what are you doing here?” Moon managed to get out, shock fading away.

  
“oh moon please just Eclipsa” she laughed out pulling back smiling “we’re sorry for dropping in like this just…” she trailed off “I was hoping to ask for a favour”  
Moon raised an eyebrow mouth open but she was cut off “AH hello there” she turned to see River run up to Globgor with a large smile “good to see you again”

  
“ah yes hello uh sorry about before and thank you” The king of monsters said awkwardly smiling.

  
“think nothing of it” he smiled “it just what us fathers do right?” before launching in to a friendly speech the king of monsters looking rather lost but also relaxing.

  
Moon stared her a long moment, it was so different to how he’d been not so long ago ready to attack any monster, it’s amazing how things were changing.

  
She glanced to Eclipsa who was smiling but, there was a tinge of concern on her face she looked back at Moon grasping her hand “Moon I…I’m sorry to ask this I know you don’t want to be involved but…but Star is off with her friends and she should be she’s still just a child really but…” Eclipsa trailed off before taking a deep breath “The commission are holding a trial for Rhombulus” oh Moon blinked “apparently they have to, something about commission members or…but I have to be there” the grasp on her hand tightened and Moon realised that Eclipsa was shaking just slightly “I have to be there but…I still don’t…after everything I don’t want to be there alone with them I just…I trust you Moon” she stared up pleadingly “I was hoping you could come, it doesn’t even have to be in support of me just an impartial third party just so” Eclipsa looked over at Globgor and Meteora who were now laughing with River “I can’t lose them again” the confession was a terrified whisper.

  
Moon finally grasped back holding Elcipsa’s hand, she didn’t want to get involved but “ok I’ll go with you”

  
As soon as she’d said that she felt her ribs getting crushed slightly as Eclipsa hugged her tightly.

 

* * *

 

 It was surreal for Elcipsa to be on the other side of the court room layout, she could also feel the distrust radiating off of Omnitraxes and Hekapoo she felt Moon lay a hand on her shoulder and was glad she had someone here.

She took a deep breath and looked down at Rhombulus who was staring petulantly at the floor.

  
He really was so much like a child.

  
“You ready to crystallise yourself you big idiot” Hekapoo called out annoyed.

  
“Hey” Rhombulus said in offence “I don’t even think I can and even if I could I did nothing wrong”

  
Eclipsa felt her anger rise and only stopped her angry shout by feel Moon’s presence at her side, the former queen giving her a level look, Eclipsa took a deep breath swallowed her fury down and instead said “that’s quite enough this is a trial we will treat it as such”

  
Hekapoo scowled at her before rolling her eyes.

  
She instead turned to Rhombulus again, as he kicked the floor ideally, not meeting anyone’s gaze. She’d honestly thought after the last trial, he’d been the one to tell her what happened the only one to apologise she’d thought maybe he’d…she was wrong though.

  
“do you have anything to say for yourself?” she asked.

  
Rhombulus looked up at her before turning away again grumbling something under his breath.

  
“Ugh why are you asking him that you know the big baby’s not going to say anything” Hekapoo groaned.

  
“Let’s just move the proceedings along” Omnitraxus boomed out.

  
“After the last trial I believe we should listen to everything and not cover things up” Eclipsa says and can’t quite keep the dark tone from her voice, she remembers hearing about Meteora’s fate and the fury the dark rage is still there.

  
“Quit blaming us for that already” Hekapoo grumbled and she felt even Moon tense at that, that easy dismissal of what they did to her child “we were just doing what the king said”

  
“That’s right” Omnitraxus said nodding and moved to carry on but, then they hear the childish grumble come from Rhombulus.

  
“Yeah but no one asked you to do the second one”

  
Eclipsa freezes at that anger disappearing to confusion, she feels Moon freeze as well.

  
They turn to Rhombulus, he’s still kicking at the floor

  
“w…what did you just say?” Moon asks voice shaking slightly.

  
Rhombulus freezes and looks up Eclipsa turns to see the other 2 members turn as still as statues.

  
“huh” Rhombulus stares up at them.

  
“What do you mean the second time?” Moon repeats and her voice has something like steel in it.

  
Rhombulus looks confused before lighting up “Oh right you don’t know that”

“SHUT UP” Hekapoo cries out “He’s just being stupid we” she stops as both Moon and Eclipsa glare at her.

  
“HA” Rhombulus cries out “now you guys are going to be in trouble to”

  
“What.did.you.mean!” Moon grits out and that stops his laughter right away.

  
“…you switched another child didn’t you?” Elcipsa says and she feels horror, of course, of course they’d do this to others but why? Who else did they do this to?

  
None of the commission answers, and that’s answer enough.

  
“Who?” Moon hisses out and both of their anger is coating the room.

  
“…your mother” Omnitraxus answers eyes on Moon.

  
Eclipsa has to jerk forward to hold Moon up when she staggers back eyes widening in shock.

  
“…no…no that’s, that’s impossible” she rambles her hand shaking as she holds Eclipsa’s “we…we met the Pie folk they confirmed Festivia was one so we have to related to her”  
“Actually” Omnitraxus looks away and shows a projection of Queen comet and a young man “you’re father he was a famous chief…and also pie folk”

  
“your mother” Hekapoo continues looking at her hands “she…she was a distant relative of the Butterfly family”

  
Moon stumbles back into her chair eyes wide.

  
Eclipsa takes a deep breath keeping a reassuring hand on Moon’s shoulder as she turns to the commission, none of them even turned towards her “why?” she spits out the word coated in hatred and venom, she feels satisfied when all 3 flinch back.

“…she Estrella didn’t use magic” Hekapoo yells out “she didn’t like it neither did Celena but she made spells at least! Estrella won’t do it though and the royal family needs magic that’s why you have a wand”

  
Eclipsa has to swallow down the scream and barrage of spells she wants to use instead asking as calmly as she can “that’s it?”

  
The quick looks the 3 exchange are enough to prove that’s not all, she keeps her gaze on them lets her magic flow free pressure baring down on them until.

“IT’S CAUSE SHE WAS PART MONSTER TO!” Rhombulus yells out and the other 2 commission members let out cries of anger but stop short as Eclipsa’s magic surges out.

It…it wasn’t just her, not just Meteora.

What?

“Celena…we, we never knew who her husband was…we figured out eventually that whatever it was… was a monster” Omni continues “at first we though Estrella’s…. ‘traits’ came from Celena’s father, from that demonic heritage but then eventually it became clear that...”

  
“She’d married a monster” Hekapoo answered and is looking at Eclipsa from the side of her eye “she was just more subtly about it”

  
“Yeah and when we tried to crystallise her she was already gone” Rhombulus adds.

  
“Estrella was already queen and had the wand so” Omnitraxus says before stopping short.

  
“so you couldn’t replace her” Moon finally speaks again and she spits each word out like it’s acid in her mouth, she’s never seen the other this angry and Eclipsa just holds tighter on her shoulder reassuring and grounding her.

  
“What happened to Estrella's child?” Eclipsa asks, because she thinks of Meteora and is terrified at what they may have done.

  
The commission just look between each other awkwardly.

  
“…we don’t know” Omni answers “…she…she seemed to know about our plan ahead of time and when we tried to…the child and her husband were gone”

  
“…she never said anything about Comet, just accepted her let her tag along, she was never close with her and…as soon as she gave the wand to her” Hekapoo trailed off “she disappeared just like Celena…we don’t know what happened…to any of them”

  
“…I know Celena was smart but they” Omni groans “they just knew how everything was going to happen how it would all turnout”

  
Eclipsa feels Moon’s body freeze hears the intake of breath and when she looks at her the she’s pale as a ghost eyes wide, as if remembering and realising something at the same time.

  
“what type of monster was Estrella’s father?” Moon asks her voice is far away and her eyes still darting around trying to catch thoughts.

  
“…um we don’t know we already told” Hekapoo is cut off as Moon leaps up glaring daggers and shaking Eclipsa jumps back to.

  
“WHAT TYPE OF FEAURES DID SHE HAVE ANYTHING? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?” she’s screaming now as everyone else’s stares wide eyed.

  
“she she had fangs and claws” Rhomulus says quickly and fearfully “and a tail to”

  
Moon is shaking now mouth hanging open eyes filled with mute horror “what colour was her tail”

  
It’s not a question it’s something else and Eclipsa feels she’s missing something because she hears Omni gasp see’s his orb shake and see’s Hekapoo freeze as she whispers slowly “grey”

  
Moon collapses to the floor shaking Eclipsa reaches towards her trying to reassure her she looks around the rest of the high commission all in similar sates “Moon?” she asks slowly.

  
Moon’s response is 1 simple word drenched in meaning that Eclipsa doesn’t understand.

  
“Toffee”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
